deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man VS Static Shock
Description Marvel VS DC. Most geeks often are often shoved into a locker. Others are given powers that can make them misunderstood. Will Peter unleash his Maximum Spider? Will Static put a shock to more than just his systems? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick: Brandon Yates*) Wiz: When you think of geeks, you often think of awkward teenagers who are wimpy and often get shoved into lockers. Boomstick: That's why when I have a son, I'm gonna toughen him up. Wiz: But while most geeks are frail and defenseless, these geeks are anything but those. Boomstick: Like Spider-Man, the wisecracking webhead of New York City. Wiz: And Static Shock, the high-voltage hero of North Dakota. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Spider-Man (*Cues: Web of Destiny - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions*) Wiz: Peter Parker was once an ordinary nerdy teenager. His parents, Richard and Mary Parker, were agents of the CIA sent on a mission to infiltrate the Algerian based sky ring controlled by the Red Skull. Boomstick: Once Skull found out that Richard and Mary were double agents, he had his agent, the Finisher, kill them in an airplane crash. Wiz: Orphaned and alone, he was taken into the care of his Aunt May and his Uncle Ben and grew up to be an incredible mind. Boomstick: At the expense of being considered a wimp. Anyways, on a fateful field trip to a science museum, he got bitten by a radioactive spider. Wiz: On his way home, he was almost run over by a car when he jumped out of the way and clung onto the wall, revealing to him that he had gotten superpowers. Boomstick: And the first thing he decided to do with his new powers was to join a wrestling league and defeat some guy called the Crusher. Wiz: But after that incident, a thief ran threw and Parker did nothing as he didn't feel it his responsiblity to stop him. A decision he would regret many times over. Boomstick: A few days later, he found out that his Uncle Ben had been murdered and when he went to find the crook who did the deed, he was saddened to realize that it was the same thief who he let escape long ago. Wiz: Filled with grief over his own actions, Peter realized that he needed to use his powers responsibly and take up the role of Spider-Man. (*Cues: Fighting Black Cat - Spider-Man: Edge of Time*) Boomstick: And luckily for Pete, he had the skills to do it. That spider bite enhanced his strength, speed, and durability, giving him the strength he needs to take on common thugs. Wiz: The spider bite also caused a change in his dna, giving him superpowers. He has the ability to climb on walls or even stick to them with his feet. He knows an offensive way to use his wall-crawling abilites known as the Mark of Kaine. Boomstick: With the Mark of Kaine, he can put his finger tips on someone's face and remove them, burning at least five scars into them. Wiz: The Mark of Kaine is strong enough rip apart Iron Man's armor. But this is a move only used out of mere desparation. Boomstick: He also has an ability known as the Spider-Sense, which acts a type of danger sense that warns him of trouble. Wiz: With this, he can tell when a person is bluffing in Poker, be aware of when he's watched, counter illusions, and even predict teleportation. And with training from Shang-chi, he mastered a fighting style known as the Way of the Spider which focuses on targeting nerve clusters and pressure points with incredible speed and strength. Boomstick: Not only that, but he has Web-Shooters that he can use to fire webs to wrap up his enemies or function as a grappling hook. Not to mention that it helps serve as his primary way of transportation. Wiz: Spider-Man is also incredibly skilled in the manipulation of his webs, able to craft cushions, slingshots, parachutes, bolas, gliders, whirlwinds, and bats? Boomstick: He totally stole that from Batman. Wiz: The webs are strong enough to catch a roller coaster full of people moving at 60 miles per hour. The average roller coaster car weighs about 10,000 pounds. Factoring in the speed means Spidey's web can stop about 300 tons of force. Not only that, it can take flames from the Human Torch, whose flames are generally 2,800 degrees Fahrenheit, or the melting point of iron. (*Cues: Spider-Man's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: Talk about doing what a spider can! In his career of being a superhero, he's pulled off a ton of superhuman feats. He's strong enough to knock out Kingpin, who can withstand the frame of a large building falling on him, with a single punch, kick down tough metal doors, and even send Venom ripping through the street with a single punch. Wiz: He's fast enough to dodge Electro's lightning, stop two oncoming rockets, and his webs move so fast that they can move at the same speed as bullets. Boomstick: He's also incredibly tough. He's survived vibrations from the Shaker, whose vibrations can tear apart solid steel, and even took a hit from Electro. Wiz: According to Spider-Man, that was Electro's hardest strike. Electro in particular can knock back the Thing hard enough to crack concrete and turn Sandman into glass. Boomstick: He's beaten many foes including Electro as well as the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus numerous times. Wiz: He hasn't just battled foes who are only in his rogues gallery alone. He's battled against the Silver Samurai and came out victorious and he's also beaten the likes of Wolverine, who has fought in both World Wars. Boomstick: With the help of his Spider-Sense, he's beaten Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, a speedy mutant who was trained by Captain America, and even Black Panther, a master of all forms of martial arts. He's even managed to hold his own against Doctor Doom, with freaking lightsabers, son! Wiz: But despite being the most iconic Marvel character, Spider-Man does have his downsides. His Spider-Sense can be disrupted by drugs made specifically to counter the Spider-Sense and is highly susceptible to the chemical Ethyl Chloride. Boomstick: But don't count Spidey out. One thing you can count on is for this guy to stick it to ya. Ryu: Spiders... I hate spiders... Spider-Man: You've got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me. Static Shock (*Cues: Meet Lobo - Young Justice*) Wiz: Virgil Ovid Hawkins was once a young black nerd attending high school alongside his friends Richie Foley and Frieda Goren. Boomstick: The Homecoming Dance was coming and Virgil decided that he would ask Frieda to be his date. Wiz: But before he could get the chance to ask Freida out, he was attacked by his local bully, Francis Stone, or as he calls himself, F-Stop. Boomstick: Francis beat up Virgil until Virgil's friend, Wade, showed up. After school, he was chased by Francis again and led into a dark alley where Francis' goons were. Wiz: They had beat Virgil up until Wade came back. Destined to get Francis off him, Wade told Virgil to meet hhim under the bridge in half an hour. Boomstick: Wade told Virgil that if he joined his gang, Francis would stop bullying him, but Virgil wasn't really comfortable with joining. Namely because his mom was a nurse who died in gang violence. Wiz: Wade told Virgil to show up at the docks, where all the gangs of Dakota were meeting up to fight each other. Wade then gave Virgil a gun to deal with Francis. Boomstick: But being the good little nerd he was, he threw it in the water. Then the police showed up and told everyone to surrender. But some guy didn't get the memo and shot a bullet at a police helicopter. Wiz: Realizing that the gang members were trying to escape, the police fired an explosive of all things at them, which hit some gas canisters, relesing a purple gas that started mutating many gang members. Virgil, too, was hit by the gas. In an attempt to escape, he climbed over the fence and fell unconscious. Boomstick: But don't worry! Virgil later found himself in bed for cosmic reasons and decided to get up, only to have the blanket cling to him. Then his body started releasing electricity, making him realize that the gas gave him superpowers. Wiz: After telling his friend, Richie, Virgil decided to become a superhero under the guise of Static. (*Cues: Ace Chemicals BGM 3 - DC Universe Online*) Boomstick: As a Bang Baby and science nerd, Static possesses incredible skill in combat. Wiz: As Virgil's incident with his bed would suggest, Static possesses the ability to manipulate electricity ranging from balls, beams, and even bombs. Boomstick: Static also has the ability of electromagnetism, where he coveres a metal object in electricity, giving him control of said object, making him an electrical Magneto. Wiz: Static can also fire an EMP so powerful that it affects a city block. He can also manipulate radio waves and magentize people, a technique he calls the Static Cling. Boomstick: He's got another technique called his Taser Punch, where he punches a foe with his fist covered in electricity. Wiz: He can also amp people as well as himself, animate machinery, generate cages and shields, absorb electricity, and even use another technique called the Nova Ball. Boomstick: It's basically when he fires a ball of electricity so powerful that it can liquefy beings of darkness like Ebon. Wiz: Static also carries a few gadgets on hand made by his friend, Richie. He wields Zap-Caps, special electricity grenades that can also serve as a power supply. Boomstick: Not only that, but he's also got one the coolest methods of getting around, the Static Saucer. It's pretty much a little disc, but by unfolding it with his electrokinesis, he can make it much larger for him to stand on. And by using his electromagnetism, he can fly with it. (*Cues: Batcave - Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe*) Wiz: With all of these abilities, Static has performed incredible feats. His Taser Punch is strong enough to send criminals flying, and his electromagnetism can carry a falling helicpoter. Helicopters can weigh about 45,000 pounds, or 22 and a half tons. Boomstick: He's withstood a roller coaster collapsing on him, getting hit by a dinosaur's spiked tail, and a sonic blast that sent him through a wall. Wiz: He's fast enough to dodge point-black energy blasts, catch up to a military plane, and even outrun the Flash, who was fast enough to run to the Sun in 7 minutes and 30 seconds. Boomstick: And naturally, as a science nerd, he's incredibly intelligent. He used the metal from a police car roof to act as a stopper for a fire hydrant, used electrolysis after realizing conventional attacks don't work on Aquamaria, and fooled Puff into collapsing bleachers on herself. Wiz: He's defeated his former bully, Francis, now called Hotstreak, many times and has battled Ebon, a juvenile delinquent with darkness manipulation powers. Boomstick: He's even fought people like the Joker alongside Batman, took on Sinestro and aided in his defeat, and he even managed to incapacitate Brainiac. Wiz: Despite Static's incredible electric skill, he comes with downsides. As a being of electricity, Static can short out if in the presence of water and can be harmed by electricity if caught off-guard. Boomstick: Still, don't mess with North Dakota's champion because when the time is needed, not even Brainiac stands a chance. Static: The name's Static. I put a shock to your systems. Riche: Good line. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: The Park - Resident Evil 3: Nemesis*) Static was flying through the city on the lookout for bad guys when he spotted someone in red and blue hanging off the lamppost. Static: Hey, that's the guy who supposed to be a menace in the news. Go time. Spider-Man was hanging on the lamppost when the Spider-Sense went off. Spider-Man: Woah, tingles going off. I'm being watched. Static flew in front of Spider-Man. Static: You Spider-Man? Spider-Man: Yep. Static: Good. Static fired a bolt of electricity at Spidey, but he dropped before it could hit him. Fight! (*Cues: Spider-Man's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite*) Spider-Man landed on the floor and leaped unto the wall and fired a web at Static's eyes, blinding him. Static used his powers to electrocute the webbing, but Spidey had then swung on over and kicked him off the Static Saucer. Static regained himself and used his powers to grab the saucer, which he then put below his feet and started to continue flying. Spider-Man started swinging away, but Static gave pursuit. He started throwing Zap-Caps at Spidey, but Spider-Man was able to dodge all of them. The Spider-Sense started going off and Peter turned around only to find one other Zap-Cap coming towards him. He dodged, webbed the Zap-Cap, and threw it back at Static, hitting hm and knocking him off. Static grabbed a wire and then landed on the ground. Static: Ok, that was weird. How did he avoid that Zap-Cap without even knowing it was behind him? Static fired a blast of electrical energy at Spider-Man, but he dodged and jumped on over to Static, but Static released a burst of electricity that blasted away Spider-Man. Spidey ran towards Static and started punching him in the face. Static created an electric shield to block him, but Spider-Man's Spider-Sense warned him and he pulled his punch. Static activated his Taser Punch and sent Parker flying, but he managed to land on his two feet and then webbed Static, reeled him in, and knocked him back with a backflip kick. Staticused his electromagnetic powers and got his Static Saucer and started hovering above Spidey and dropped 5 Zap-Caps, but Spider-Man created a webnado and caught all the Zap-Caps while throwing them back at Static. Static got caught inside the webnado, but he absorbed the power of the Zap-Caps and managed to supercharge himself and used his power to destroy the webnado. Static: Neat trick, now let's see what you think of this. Static fired the Nova Ball at Spider-Man, but he jumped up onto a lamppost. Spider-Man: Well, I think the trick would be better if it managed to hit. You know. Like this. Spider-Man webbed Static's feet and pulled, causing him to fall, but he used his electromagnetism powers to catch himself. Static used his electromagnetic powers on the lamppost that Spider-Man clung to and lifted it while shaking Spider-Man off. Spidey lands on his feet and witnesses Static lifting the post. Spider-Man: The electromancer back home is never gonna believe this. Spidey hopped towards Static, but Static used the lamppost to bat Spidey away, but he landed on a wall. Static turned that lamppost around and attempted to impale Spidey, but his Spider-Sense warned him and he started running up the building with the lamppost chasing after him. Spidey jumped off, webbed Static's shoulders, and threw him over his head. Static: Ok, that's it! Static absorbed electricity from every electronic device within the city block as well as absorbing all of his Zap-Caps and fired a superpowered electricity laser at Spidey, but he jumped and webbed towards him and started punching him repeatedly until he punched him so hard that he was sent flying into a building which then collapsed on Static. Spider-Man: Well, that was total overkill. Anyways, better ask Storm to fix this guy's mess. K.O! *'Spider-Man webbed on over to the X-Mansion to ask for help.' *'Police were digging through he building and found Static.' Post-Death Battle (*Cues: S.H.I.E.L.D - Spider-Man: Web of Shadows*) Boomstick: Don't think Spidey's gonna be real famous around North Dakota. Wiz: Static may have had a bit more of an arsenal and they both were incredibly intelligent mid-fight as well as having creative ways to use their powers, but Spidey just had the edge in every other category. Static may have been fast enough to catch up to a military plane, but Spider-Man was fast enough to dodge lightning. The fastest known military plane is the MiG-25, with a speed of 2,171 miles per hour. But given that lightning moves at 220,000 miles per hour, this makes Spidey over 100 times faster than Static. Boomstick: But Wiz, what about when Static outran the Flash? And didn't he run to the Sun in seven miuntes? Wiz: There's no evidence to suggest that Flash was moving at lightspeed against Static. And even then, you could make a similar argument for when Spider-Man fought Quicksilver, who runs faster than radio waves. Boomstick: And Spidey just had Static outclassed in brute strength what with being able to punch Venom so hard that he's ripping through the streets. Wiz: Venom, in particular, has taken a punch to the jaw from The Hulk, of all people, and managed to recover from the Hulk's Thunderclap, which was able to disperse Sandman, which not even the Thing could do. Boomstick: Long story short, the Thing was strong enough to knock out a T-Rex with one hit. Wiz: And even though, Static is more than capable of shutting of Spider-Man's Web-Shooters and possibly disrupting his wall-crawling powers, he wouldn't think to do that. Boomstick: Yeah, Static has never fought anyone quite like Spider-Man in his entire career and wouldn't know how he works. Wiz: In contrast, given his extremely weird rogues gallery, Spider-Man was more than prepared for Static's powers as he's battled people similar to Static like Electro, who can dish out far worse punishment than Static. And Static's Zap-Caps and Static Saucer were extremely similar to the Pumpkin Bombs and Goblin Glider of the Green Goblin. Boomstick: Plus, while Static is so skilled that the Justice League wants him to team up with them, he never received any type of formal training. But Spider-Man was trained by one of the most skilled martial artists in a fighting style that he learned when he lost his Spider-Sense. And it only got better once it came back. Wiz: Even though both metahuman teens were skilled in their own rights, Static simply couldn't compare to Spider-Man's speed, strength, experience, and skill. Boomstick: Static sure went through a lot more than a short circuit. Wiz: The winner is Spider-Man. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles